Le Voyage
by Hermystic
Summary: OS/fluffy. Quand Harry et Draco se retrouvent à Rome, que Draco essaie de comprendre son environnement et qu'Harry lui prévoit la plus belle des surprises. Drarry déjà établi.


**Titre :** Le voyage

**Auteure :** Hermystic

**Pairing :** Draco/Harry

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose, tout est à JKR.

**Note : **Bonjour tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, on se retrouve pour un OS **fluffy **et sans aucun doute **cliché** \- avec un couple déjà établi - je le concède sans honte ! On va dire qu'un peu de guimauve ne fait pas de mal en cette période de fin d'année ! ;) En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Draco avait tenu à faire plaisir à Harry en voyageant comme un moldu. Un peu gauche, le blond ne savait pas trop comment se comporter et laissait faire le brun. Ce dernier connaissait un peu mieux le monde moldu pour avoir grandi là-bas. Il avait fini par y revenir après la guerre pour avoir un peu plus de paix. Par le plus grand des hasards, il avait rencontré Draco et avait fait une nouvelle fois sa connaissance. Une chose en entrainant une autre, ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble.

Le jeune Malfoy avait eu du mal à se faire à ce monde qu'il avait toujours dénigré. Ce fut avec patience qu'Harry lui apprit tout ce qu'il savait. Il y avait encore quelques couacs mais Draco retenait vite ce que lui disait Harry. Il était toujours avide de découvrir tout ce qui l'entourait ce qui amusait beaucoup l'ancien Gryffondor. Il le fut encore plus quand Draco découvrit les arches métalliques qui sonnaient régulièrement à l'aéroport.

Harry lui expliqua tant bien que mal le principe du magnétisme. Il commençait à s'embrouiller dans ses explications et l'air perplexe de Draco n'arrangea pas les choses. Blasé, il soupira en avançant lui-même vers le portique. Heureusement pour l'un et pour l'autre, il ne sonna pas. Ils essayèrent de se faire le plus petit possible en voyant le regard méfiant des douaniers devant leurs bagages. Autant Harry avait une valise classique autant Draco avait pris sa malle de sorcier. Elle avait été légèrement modifiée pour que les moldus voient uniquement la partie supérieure et non la partie sans fonds.

Draco leur sortit son plus beau sourire et récupéra sa malle. Tous les deux se dirigèrent vers leur porte d'embarquement et patientèrent un peu avant de pouvoir s'installer dans l'avion. Les consignes de sécurité furent montrées alors qu'ils amorçaient le décollage. Harry garda un œil distrait sur l'hôtesse de l'air tandis que Draco était fasciné par tout sauf la démonstration. Amusé, Harry secoua la tête et prit la main de son petit ami dans la sienne faisant fi de leur voisine. Un sourire enfantin sur les lèvres, le blond se tourna vers le brun qui, à son tour, lui sourit. Tous les deux étaient heureux de pouvoir faire ce voyage à Rome.

Le vol dura rapidement grâce à Draco qui continuait de poser moults questions sous les regards amusés et surpris des passagers et des hôtesses de l'air. Harry assouvit autant que possible la curiosité de son petit ami mais ce n'était pas toujours facile. Il n'avait pas non plus l'habitude de prendre l'avion mais il estima s'en être sorti pas trop mal quand Draco se tut jusqu'à l'atterrissage !

Les deux hommes avaient récupéré leurs valises à la descente de l'avion. Ils étaient sortis de l'aéroport et avaient appelé un taxi. Harry avait donné l'adresse de leur logement en se disant que cela serait plus pratique avec leurs bagages. Il connaissait les manières de Draco et se doutait qu'il aurait vite perdu patience dans le métro romain. Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement à leur logement. Le propriétaire les accueillit avec de grands gestes sous les regards perplexes et amusés d'Harry et Draco. Ils furent invités à découvrir leur location. Ce n'était pas grand mais cela serait suffisant pour quelques jours. Harry donna une liasse de billets au propriétaire ce qui interloqua Draco. Harry fit signe à son petit ami de ne rien dire. Ils furent laissés seuls dans leur studio.

« Il vient de se passer quoi ? demanda Draco, perdu.

\- J'avais versé un acompte au propriétaire et là, je viens de lui donner le reste de ce qu'on lui doit pour les nuits que nous allons passer ici, expliqua Harry.

\- J'ignorais que tu avais de l'argent moldu avec toi … murmura le blond.

\- J'ai gardé un pied dans ce monde-là, c'est parfois plus pratique pour certaines choses comme les voyages, fit le brun.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être un enfant qui découvre le monde, marmonna Draco.

\- Ce qui est un peu le cas, non ? » répliqua Harry, amusé.

Un « Hey ! » de protestation le fit rire aux éclats. En guise de représailles, son petit ami le chatouilla. Harry hoqueta, surpris de cet assaut. Draco se fit plus malin et continua ce qui devint des caresses. Elles se firent de plus en plus précises. Le brun comprit où il voulait en venir. Son souffle se bloqua en le sentant s'approcher de zones sensibles mais le blond se retira aussi vite qu'il était venu. Puérilement, il lui tira la langue ce qui exaspéra Harry même si ses yeux pétillaient de joie.

« Hm maintenant que cet intermède est fini … Tu veux qu'on sorte ? proposa Harry.

\- D'accord mais pas trop longtemps hein ! Je sais pas si je vais arriver à supporter autant de moldus … grogna Draco.

\- Tu arrives bien à les supporter dans le Londres moldu alors pourquoi pas ici hm ? » fit son compagnon.

Un grognement lui répondit. Le pire était qu'il n'avait pas tort. Il commençait à apprécier ces balades dans la capitale romaine. Ils laissèrent leurs valises fermées et sortirent découvrir la célèbre ville italienne. Le « pas trop longtemps » voulu par Draco se transforma en une escapade qui dura toute la journée. Harry était redevenu un enfant, il découvrait enfin tous ces monuments qui l'avaient fait rêver étant plus jeune. Il tenta d'expliquer ce qu'il savait à Draco. Ce dernier le trouva attendrissant. Lui-même commençait à apprécier ce qu'il voyait. Il apportait les connaissances sorcières qu'il avait pu acquérir dans sa propre jeunesse. Leurs échanges les enrichissaient autant l'un que l'autre. Ils en profitaient pour découvrir les spécialités italiennes. Harry savourait de pouvoir manger italien à sa guise sans que sa famille le prive de ces mets délicieux. Draco goûtait avant d'apprécier son plat.

La nourriture était tellement copieuse que les deux hommes prenaient leur temps pour rentrer à leur logement. De retour chez eux, ils se coulaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le lit. Parfois, les mains restaient à leur place, parfois elles se glissaient sous les vêtements allant jusqu'à les retirer. La pièce était alors témoin de leur amour jusqu'à ce que la fatigue prenne le dessus. Une dernière étreinte, un dernier baiser, cela les contentait pour s'endormir du sommeil du juste.

Le soleil du petit matin les réveilla. Ils s'étirèrent, s'embrassèrent comme à leur habitude. Ce fut Harry qui se leva le premier pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner grâce aux quelques produits laissés par le propriétaire. Il se fit la réflexion qu'ils devraient aller faire des courses pour le reste de leur séjour dans la capitale. L'air embauma le café et les toasts grillés ce qui attira Draco. Ils mangèrent de bon cœur avant d'achever leurs préparatifs pour la journée.

D'un commun accord, Harry et Draco avaient décidé de faire essentiellement de la balade dans les rues de la capitale romaine. Ils prenaient leur temps pour explorer les coins et les recoins de la ville sans pour autant délaisser les grands monuments. Ils étaient même passés devant le plus célèbre d'entre eux.

\- C'est ça le Colisée alors ? lâcha alors Draco en penchant la tête, perplexe en voyant la foule de moldus s'agglutiner autour de l'antique arène.

\- Oui, répondit Harry, amusé.

\- Oh. D'accord … J'imaginais ça plus … grand, commenta Draco en poursuivant sa route.

\- Mais ça l'est déjà ! » s'exclama le brun en lui courant après.

Harry rattrapa son petit ami et lui proposa de revenir plus tard dans la soirée pour comprendre la grandeur du monument. Sceptique, le blond accepta malgré tout. Le brun n'avait pas proposé cela de façon innocente … Il se doutait qu'avec moins de monde autour du monde, cela serait plus simple … Le jeune homme était légèrement stressé mais il n'en montra rien. Ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'à la meilleure pizzeria de la ville. Harry avait fait découvrir cette spécialité italienne à Draco qui avait beaucoup aimé une fois l'appréhension de la nouveauté vaincue.

La nuit mit peu de temps à tomber. Ce fut sous les lampadaires allumés qu'ils empruntèrent le chemin du retour. Harry frôlait régulièrement la poche de son pantalon pour veiller sur son petit trésor tout en écoutant distraitement Draco lui parler de choses et d'autres. Dans la lune, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'ils étaient de retour devant l'antique monument. Ce fut un bruyant « HARRY ! » qui le fit revenir à lui. Fronçant les sourcils, il se tourna vers Draco et ne le vit pas. Il se retourna et le retrouva quelques mètres derrière lui. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il revint vers lui et observa, amusé, son visage bouche bée par la vue qu'offrait le Colisée de nuit.

« Allez, viens ne restons pas là » dit doucement Harry qui guida Draco par la main pour le mener là où il voulait.

Ils arrivèrent du côté des allées bordant le monument. Harry plaça Draco face au monument et, sous ses yeux surpris, s'agenouilla devant lui. Il saisit une petite boite qu'il présenta à son petit ami qui sentit sa gorge se nouer.

« Je me doute que cela fait très cliché de faire ça devant le Colisée mais … On le voit de nuit, il n'y a personne et … C'était mon rêve le plus cher que de le voir en vrai plutôt que dans un manuel scolaire alors … Oui, ce soir, j'aimerai te demander de … de m'épouser, avoua Harry en regardant Draco dans les yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un cliché Harry … Tout ce que je vois, c'est l'homme qui me supporte au quotidien et qui m'aime sans rien demander en retour … Je me fais l'effet d'un homme ingrat à ne pas répondre à tes attentions mais elles me touchent toutes autant les unes que les autres … Et ce que tu viens de faire ne fait pas exception à la règle alors … Oui j'accepte de t'épouser Harry » prononça Draco qui se montra ému par cette ultime marque d'amour.

Harry se releva et, se saisissant de la main droite de Drago, glissa l'anneau à l'annulaire. Le bijou était argenté sans aucune fioriture. Simple, il était à l'image du sorcier qui le glissait au doigt de son, désormais, fiancé. Celui-ci se retrouva déboussolé quand il comprit qu'Harry n'avait pas fait l'acquisition de bague pour lui. Le sorcier à lunettes lui coupa toute envie de dire quoi que ce soit en l'embrassant. Draco répondit au baiser se sentant comblé. Le souffle court, ils restèrent proches l'un de l'autre. Front contre front, ils souriaient, heureux. Ils étaient plongés dans leur bulle avec Colisée pour seul témoin de leur amour.

Ce fut un petit vent frais, qui les fit frissonner, qui les obligea à bouger bien que lentement. Draco porta un autre regard sur l'antique arène illuminée. Harry avait peut-être raison car, en plus d'être magique, l'endroit était grandiose ! Main dans la main, les deux hommes rentrèrent à leur logement, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils étaient encore tous les deux sur un petit nuage quand ils arrivèrent et se couchèrent pour la nuit.

Le jour suivant, Draco fut le premier à se réveiller. Dans les rayons de soleil entrants dans la chambre, il leva sa main droite. Celle qui comportait désormais la preuve de l'amour d'Harry à son égard. Il n'en revenait encore pas. Il ne pensait pas mériter tous ces sentiments, lui qui avait fait tant de mal dans sa jeunesse. Il ne s'était d'ailleurs pas laissé faire quand Harry avait tenté de se rapprocher au début. Un savant jeu de chat et de la souris avait commencé entre eux. Jusqu'à ce le brun abandonne et que le blond se rende compte qu'en réalité, il appréciait toutes ces attentions … Il était alors revenu vers Harry. Pour s'excuser, pour parler, pour évoquer ses doutes, pour se livrer corps et âme. Harry l'avait écouté et il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que l'embrasser. De là, leur relation avait commencé.

« A quoi tu penses ? intervint la voix endormie d'Harry, un bras passé sur le ventre de son fiancé.

\- A nous, à notre relation, répondit Draco en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Que de complications … ricana le brun.

\- Hey ! Rabat-joie ! s'insurgea le blond.

\- Quand même … Je ne regrette rien … Te voir revenir vers moi aura été le plus beau des cadeaux … fit Harry en posant une main sur sa joue pour la caresser du pouce.

\- Tu veux me transformer en Poufsouffle ? grogna Draco, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

Il se dégagea de la main d'Harry pour la prendre dans la sienne et la serrer. De cette manière, il espérait transmettre ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire à voix haute, que cela soit reconnaissance et amour à son égard. Le sourire d'Harry fut une réponse suffisante à ses paroles silencieuses. Les deux hommes ne redescendirent pas de leur nuage de la journée. Ils la laissèrent s'écouler en paressant au lit en parlant de choses et d'autres, en restant silencieux et en s'aimant comme au premier jour. Ils ne sortirent qu'en fin d'après-midi pour profiter une dernière fois du coucher du soleil sur les ruines de la Ville Eternelle. Ils savourèrent leurs derniers pas en direction de leur pizzeria préférée. Repus, ils firent leurs adieux au propriétaire des lieux avant de rentrer.

Les bagages furent rapidement prêts. Se levant de bonne heure, ils laissèrent les clefs de l'appartement sur la table et claquèrent la porte derrière eux. Les deux hommes prirent un taxi pour aller jusqu'à l'aéroport mais, malgré les tentatives du chauffeur pour faire la conversation, restèrent dans leur bulle. L'italien haussa les épaules et les laissa tranquille jusqu'à l'aéroport. Là, Harry paya la course et prit sa valise tandis que Draco prenait la sienne. Se dirigeant vers le comptoir de leur compagnie aérienne, ils présentèrent leur passeport ainsi que leur billet d'avion à l'hôtesse. Mettant leurs bagages sur le tapis roulant, ils récupérèrent ensuite leurs papiers. Côte à côte, ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la porte d'embarquement. Ils laissèrent leurs mains se frôler sans s'en saisir tout à fait. Ils attendirent que leur vol soit annoncé puis embarquèrent. Les deux hommes laissèrent une hôtesse les guider à leur place. Ils s'installèrent tant bien que mal sur les sièges, cherchant une position adaptée pour les deux heures trente à venir. Les consignes de sécurité écoutées d'une oreille, ils somnolèrent jusqu'à l'arrivée.

Harry et Draco avaient retrouvé leurs bagages ainsi que la capitale londonienne. Ce fut certainement en voyant l'environnement familier que la réalité les rattrapa petit à petit. Tous deux trouvaient une étrange ressemblance entre les passants et leurs proches. Ils se regardèrent avant de soupirer en concert, dépités à l'idée d'avoir à annoncer leurs fiançailles, et leur futur mariage, à leurs proches. Mais ils n'en étaient pas encore là, non ! Pour le moment, ils profitaient de leur retour et de ce nouveau bonheur dans leur quotidien ordinaire.

* * *

Petit point sur mes sources d'inspirations afin de rendre à César ce qui lui appartient ...

\- Le début du texte a été écrit au cours d'un atelier d'écriture organisé sur Discord grâce à un tirage de dés représentant un avion, un aimant et un coffre.

\- Un bref séjour à Rome qui m'a permis de découvrir le Colisée de nuit (et c'est beau !)

\- Ledit séjour a inspiré un ami qui en a fait la réplique suivante "C'est ça le colisée alors ? / - Oui. / - Oh. D'accord. ... J'imaginais ça plus... grand." dans le Concours du Super 2000 de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons.

\- J'avais très _très _envie d'écrire une demande en mariage Drarry !

\- ... Et d'écrire du Drarry tout court en fait aussi cliché soit-il (Hello les défis Retraçons HP/Le défi fou/Pick a Card !)

Voilà voilà ! En espérant que cette petite lecture vous ait plu ! :)


End file.
